The present invention relates to a transparent board with conductive multi-layer antireflection films, in further details, relates to a transparent touch panel using this transparent board with multi-layer antireflection films and electronic equipment with this transparent touch panel.
At present, it is known that displaying devices of liquid crystals and electrodes for touch panels are made using a transparent conductive film of indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like formed on a transparent substrate such as glass or plastic. The transparent baseboard with multi-layer antireflection films for such purposes is designed to prevent reflection using transparent thin-film interference. However, the transparent baseboard with multi-layer antireflection thin films applied to touch panels for example, may present high transmissivity with antireflection effects, has drawback of being scratched with touch-pen-sliding on the surface of the conductive thin film that results in loss of desired surface electrical resistance and in insufficient functions as a touch panel.
Considering and by solving technical problems mentioned above, this invention intends to provide with a transparent board with conductive multi-layer antireflection films of high transmissivity and durability, further more with a transparent touch panel using this transparent board using multi-layer antireflection films, and with electronic equipment using this transparent touch panel.
To solve the problems above mentioned, the present invention is comprising following configurations:
(1) A transparent baseboard with conductive multi-layer transparent films on a transparent substrate, comprising at least three-layer antireflection thin films on the transparent substrate, including dielectric transparent 1st-layer thin film on the substrate that has a refractive index higher than the substrate, and a transparent dielectric 2nd-layer thin film on the 1st layer that has a lower refractive index than the substrate, and the most exterior conductive 3rd-layer thin film that consists of ITO with at least 20% weight of SnO2, offers high transmissivity and durability by preventing optical reflections using thin film interference.
(2) The transparent baseboard with conductive multi-layer antireflection transparent films on a transparent substrate described in (1) comprising the thickness of each layer of the thin films is determined taking into account the refraction index relationship between the transparent substrate and each thin film, wherein the thin films of different refraction index are laid on in order to prevent reflection by transparent-thin-film interference and offers high transmissivity and durability.
(3) In the conductive transparent baseboard with conductive multi-layer antireflection t films described in (1), the 3rd-layer thin film has thickness that offers desired surface resistance and the 1st- and 2nd-layer thin films have thickness that satisfies a theoretical view-sense reflection index less than a proper value by adjusting its desired thickness as a variable, and the thickness nd of the 1st layer meets the inequality nd greater than xcex/4. This property presents easy control of film thickness in production process and preferable optical directionality.
(4) In the transparent baseboard with multi-layer antireflection transparent films described in (1), said 3rd-layer thin film comprising said ITO with SnO2 of weight percentage no less than 20% and no more than 30% consists of conductive multi-layer antireflection thin films of different refraction indexes and presents high transmissivity and durability by using thin-film interference to prevent optical reflections.
(5) The transparent baseboard with multi-layer antireflection transparent films described in (1) offers high durability such that said 3rd-layer thin film incurs linearity loss no more than 1.5% after undergoing pen-sliding test of 100 thousand times with 250 gram loading weight.
(6) Transparent conductive multi-layer thin films consisting of a transparent fix substrate, a transparent flexible substrate situated away from the fix substrate, and connecting means to external electrical circuits on the transparent flexible substrate, wherein either of said facing transparent fix substrate or said transparent flexible substrate has conductive multi-layer antireflection films of at least 3 layers such as a 1st-layer transparent dielectric thin film with refraction index higher than its substrate, a 2nd-layer transparent dielectric thin film with refraction index lower than its substrate, and a 3rd-layer conductive transparent thin film comprising said 3rd-layer thin film that consists of ITO with no less than 20% weight SnO2.
(7) The conductive multi-layer antireflection thin films for the transparent touch panel described in (6) are laid on the substrate in order to prevent reflection comprising the thickness of each layer of the thin films is determined taking into account the refraction index relationship between the substrate and each thin film.
(8) The transparent touch panel described in (6) has three layers of thin films comprising thickness of the 3rd-layer thin film offers desired surface resistance and the 1st- and 2nd-layer thin films have thickness that satisfies a theoretical view-sense reflection index less than a proper value by adjusting its desired thickness as a variable, and the thickness nd of the 1st layer meets the inequality nd greater than xcex/4.
(9) The 3rd-layer thin film for the touch panel described in (6) comprises conductivity by using ITO with SnO2 of weight percentage no less than 20% and no more than 30%
(10) The touch panel described in (6) comprises the durable 3rd-layer thin film that only incurs linearity loss no more than 1.5% after undergoing pen-sliding test of 100 thousand times with 250 gram loading weight
(11) A configuration comprising a display furnished with a transparent touch panel on the display side, and a control circuit that processes control signals obtained by pushing the transparent touch panel that consists of a transparent fix substrate, a transparent flexible substrate situated away from the fix substrate, and connecting means to external electrical circuits on the transparent flexible substrate, wherein either of said facing transparent fix substrate or said transparent flexible substrate has conductive multi-layer antireflection films of at least 3 layers such as a 1st-layer transparent dielectric thin film with refraction index higher than its substrate, a 2nd-layer transparent dielectric thin film with refraction index lower than its substrate, and a most exterior 3rd-layer conductive transparent thin film of ITO with no less than 20% weight of SnO2.